Ne, Hinamori Aishiteru ka?
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Ichigo yang patah hati mendengar kalau Hinamori menyukai Hisagi... IchigoxHinamori fiction request by Fitria Nightray. RnR?


Ichihina….….

Yah tak papalah asalkan readers senang *senang lu kata????*

Special for Fitria Youichi Alyss Nightray. This is your fiction request. Enjoyed. Kalo ada typo, kesalahan, dll mohon di maafkan.

Disclaimer

Bleach belongs to TITE KUBO

Anima Rossa belongs to Porno Graffiti

Ne, Hinamori-chan aishiteruka?

By: Shicchi Kurosaki

Yah seperti biasa. Aku bangun dari tidurku. Melihat pagi yang cukup mendung. Yah… mendung. Sangat tidak enak. Aku membenci langit mendung. Karena akan ada yang namanya hujan. Masih sangat ingat di kepalaku ini tentang hujan lebat yang menyebabkan wanita yang *ehm* aku sukai secara diam-diam terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Yah itulah namaku. Lelaki yang bersama wanita imut bernama Hinamori Momo selama tiga tahun belakangan ini. Kami menjadi teman baik saat pertama kalinya memasuki SMA. Dan sekarang waktunya kami lulus-lulusan. Aku takut perasaan ini tidak tersampaikan.

Aku berjalan menuju tangga bawah. Sudah ada ayahku yang aneh bersama kedua adikku yang sedang sarapan. Yah, orang tua aneh itu mulai berlari ke arahku seolah ingin mengucapkan salam pagi dengan cara meninju wajahku.

"Ohayou Ichigooooooo…" kata Orang tua aneh itu dengan kuda-kuda bersiap-siap untuk menghajarku. Namun aku langsung sigap menendang wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau mengucapkan salam pagi dengan sedikit waras?" kataku sambil menendang wajahnya. Dia terjatuh di lantai dengan expresi konyolnya kemudian berlari menuju poster ibuku yang dia pajang di kamarnya.

"Masaki… anak kita sudah mulai kasar kepadaku…" adunya seperti bayi yang kehilangan permen. Karin dan Yuzu hanya melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Jaa, aku pergi sekolah dulu," kataku sambil membuka knop pintu dan keluar dari rumah. Baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan menjauhi rumah aku sudah melihat suara wanita yang berlari kecil ke arahku sambil melambai.

"Kurosaki-kun…" panggilnya lalu mendekatiku. Ahhh…senyumannya selalu bisa membuat hatiku sejuk. Bahkan aku melupakan saat berkelahi dengan orang tua aneh itu. Mata hazel yang besar itu tampak sangat indah.

"Hinamori…" panggilku. Dia tetap dengan expresinya yang mempesona. Kemudian kami berjalan menuju sekolah. Pelan-pelan ku gandeng tangannya yang kecil. Dia kaget namun mencoba menepis rasa kaget iu.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk perguruan tinggi ya," kata Hinamori. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ya, dia benar. Perguruan tinggi. Aku bahkan tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Hari dimana aku dan Hinamori akan terpisah. Hari dimana aku tidak bisa lagi menggandeng tangan mungil miliknya.

"Um...Kurosaki-kun, apakah kalau tangan kita bertautan begini tidak akan mengundang kecurigaan pada teman kelas?" tanya Hinamori pelan. Aku kaget. Eh, dia ada benarnya juga. Aku belum berstatus jadi pacarnya tapi seenaknya menggandeng tangannya. Tanpa kuduga, semburat merah di pipiku tak bisa kusembunyikan lagi.

"Go...gomen na, Hinamori…" kataku lalu melepas tangan mungilnya. Berat rasanya melepasnya. Namun, hal ini pasti akan terjadi nanti. Dimana hari itu aku akan berpisah dengannya.

"Kau serius, Hinamori-chan?" temannya sepertinya antusias sekali mendengar pembicaraan dari Hinamori. Aku penasaran jadi ku dengarkan saja.

"Ya, dia bernama Hisagi Shuuhei. Dia anak kelas sebelah. Kau tau, aku sangat menyukainya. Dia anak OSIS di bidang kreasi. Ya, walaupun tidak ketua OSIS seperti Kurosaki-kun, tapi dia cukup tampan," kata Hinamori. Aku bergidik.

DEG!

Dadaku terasa sakit. Apa ini? Aku merasa kata-kata itu sangat menusuk di jantungku. Hisagi Shuuhei. Hinamori menyukainya. Berarti dia selama ini tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku kah? Apakah cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kenapa? Kenapa Hinamori?

"Ne, Hinamori. Aku perhatikan kalau Kurosaki-kun juga memiliki rasa kepadamu deh," kata temannya. Hinamori hanya tertawa. Hanya tertawa? Apakah ungkapan dari Rangiku-san tadi hanya sebagai candaan buatnya hingga dia tertawa? Aku muak. Aku tak mau mendengar hal yang membuatku lebih terluka dalam. Aku langsung pergi menjauhi mereka tak peduli tanggapan Hinamori terhadapku.

"Kurosaki-kun… mau ke perpustakaan kan? Aku ikut ya..." kata Hinamori. Aku hanya mengangguk lesu. Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau tau kalau cintamu sudah ditolak secara tidak sengaja? Dia mungkin secara tak sengaja telah menolakku, namun hal itu membuatku mampu bosan hidup di dunia ini. Yah, sampainya kami di perpustakaan lelaki yang tak mau aku lihat tapi sangat ingin di temui Hinamori muncul.

"Shuuhei-kun…" panggil Hinamori duduk di sebelah Hisagi. Aku hanya menatap expresinya bosan. Namun yah, ada sedikit unsur kecemburuan dalam hatiku. Kulihat Hinamori sangat bahagia disampingnya. Aku tersenyum. Dia bahagia di samping Hisagi. Bukan denganku.

"Saa, Hinamori-san. Sampai jumpa besok ya," kata Hisagi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hinamori mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Setelah Hisagi pergi, Hinamori terdiam. Tibalah waktunya dia mengadukan hal yang membosankan tadi.

"Satu…dua…tiga…" hitungku dalam hati kemudian…

"Kurosaki-kun? Kau lihat tidak? Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Senyumannya sangat manis sekali…" katanya antusias. Aaaahhhh….aku hanya mendengar celotehannya. Hal ini sangat menyebalkan. Seperti yang baru diketik Author abal tadi, betapa marahnya aku kepada Hisagi yang telah menyita perhatian Hinamori.

"Hinamori, bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau… secara tidak sengaja cintamu ditolak oleh orang yang kau sukai?" tanyaku ragu. Dia hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagunya tanda dia sedang berfikir. Hal ini yang aku suka darinya.

"Hmm… mungkin aku akan berfikir positif. Karena bukan hanya dia yang ada di dunia ini," kata Hinamori sambil tertawa kecil. Kau bisa mengatakan hal itu. Karena bukan kau yang merasakannya, Hinamori. Mencari penggantimu? Berkata sih enteng. Tapi melakukannya lebih susah dari pada mengerjakan tugas matematika yang menggunung.

"Memangnya Kurosaki-kun ditolak siapa?" tanya Hinamori spontan. Hal itu membuatku skak matt.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya bertanya." Kataku tentu saja berbohong. Tak mungkin aku mengatakan aku ditolak olehmu. Bayangkan saja jika aku berkata seperti itu. Geezzz… aku mulai menggilainya.

Pagi selanjutnya datang. Aku melihat cuaca masih saja sama seperti kemarin. Awan hitam kelabu seolah mewakili perasaanku sekarang ini. Dan walaupun hujan datang membasahi buni yang sekarang aku pijaki aku sudah merelakannya seperti aku merelakan cintaku yang hilang dikarenakan seorang Hisagi.

Aku masih mengurung diriku di kamar. Masih tergeletak tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hinamori. Aku bahkan tak ingin menemuinya hari ini. Baru kemarin rasanya aku pergi ke sekolah dengan semangatnya hanya karena ingin bertemu dengannya. Menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Namun sekarang, melihat senyumnya yang tidak di tunjukkan untukku membuat hatiku tersayat. Doushite?

"Kimi ga koko ni iru koto wo boku wa kono tabi no saki wo shiru nda asu moto wo terashite kureru hikari no you ni kagayaiteiru…" ternyata Handphone milikku berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi, Hinamori?" kataku sambil mengangkat telefon darinya. Hah, paling dia hanya bertanya kenapa tidak masuk sekolah, atau berceloteh tentang dia dan Hisagi, atau semacamnya.

"Hiks…Kurosaki-kun…bisakah kita bertemu di sekolah…hiks…"

"Hah? Hinamori, kau kenapa menangis? ada yang menyakitimu?" tanyaku kaget mendengar isak tangisnya di sela pembicaraan kami.

"Kumohon kau cepat kemari hiks…" katanya. Aku meng-iya-kannya dan meutup telfonnya. Secepat mungkin aku menuju kamar mandi.

Setengah jam aku tiba di sekolah. Kali ini aku mengendarai motor CS1 milikku. Aku mencemaskan Hinamori. Gara-gara macet di jalan aku jadi telat sampai. Kuso. Aku memarkirkan motorku lalu pergi ke taman sekolah. Aku melihat Hinamori yang merenung sendiri, taman itu sepi sekali. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini kepada Hinamori?

Aku mulai menyamperinya. Kulihat wajahnya yang sendu. Aku berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian tanpa berfikir panjang menundukkan wajahku dan menghapus air matanya dengan kedua ibu jariku.

"Makenai de…" kataku. Dia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Ne, Doushite Hinamori?"

"Kurosaki-kun… aku mengerti akan kata-kata Kurosaki-kun yang kemarin. Secara tidak sengaja, cintaku telah ditolak oleh Hisagi-kun," katanya. Aku terkejut. Hah? Ditolak? Harus bagaimana expresiku? Senang karena Hinamori tidak dimiliki, atau sedih karena wanita yang kucintai patah hati?

"Tadi pagi aku melihat Hisagi-kun bergandengan tangan dengan Nanao,"

"Hinamori, seperti katamu. Manusia bukan hanya dia saja kan?" kataku. Hinamori menunduk.

"Demo… berbicara sangatlah gampang, Kurosaki-kun." Kata Hinamori. Ya. dia benar. Sangat gampang dia mengatakan hal itu kemarin. Namun sekarang, sangatlah susah baginya melakukan apa yang dia katakan. Aku ingin semua ini berakhir. Penderitaan Hinamori dan penderitaanku. Aku harus mengatakannya walaupun aku tau resikonya.

Aku mulai menyandarkannya di dinding dekat koridor sekolah. Tidak ada orang disekitar situ. Sangat jelas terlihat olehku ekspresi terkejutnya. Namun aku hanya diam. Saat itu otakku bagai tak berfungsi. Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup ku kecup lembut bibir merahnya.

"Mmmm…" Hinamori terkejut dengan aksiku yang tiba-tiba ini. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri namun aku langsung menggigit lehernya. Dia terdiam. Sepertinya pasrah dengan aksiku *aaaarrrggghhhh kok jadi begini??*. sejenak aku menghentikan aksiku dan menatap mata hazel miliknya.

"Hinamori… maafkan aku…" kataku menunduk. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya. Kebodohanku yang hanya menuruti nafsu birahiku membuatku tak mampu berhadapan dengannya.

"Kurosaki-kun… apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan hal yang tadi?" tanya Hinamori. Hah? Aku kaget dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sekali lagi, aku menatap mata hazelnya yang menyiratkan pertanyaan tadi. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku… menyukaimu. Mungkin kau tidak mengetahui hal ini tapi aku sangat terluka ketika melihatmu bersama Shuuhei," kataku spontan. Bodohnya kau berkata hal itu. Tapi… dia memelukku. Hey, dia memelukku.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghentikannya?" kata Hinamori menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku yang kekar untuk menyembunyikan blushingnya. Aku tersenyum.

"Ne, Hinamori-chan, Aishiteruka?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya. Aku melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi mungilnya. Mungkin karena pipinya yang memanas, dia memelukku lagi dan menyembunyikan wajah blushingnya.

"Aishiteru…! Aishiteru…! Kurosaki-kun…" katanya. Hubungan yang baru akan terjalin mulai hari ini.

Ahahaha, akhirnya aku mendapatkannya bukan?

The End –OWARI- Tamat

TERLALU!!! Shicchi buat crack pairing lagi. Ahahaha, tak apa yang penting readers senang. Yah… habis ini harus buat fic Yaoi… oh tuhan selamatkanlah umatmu yang nista ini…

Tadinya mau buat songfic lagunya The Brilliant Green _ Stand By me. Coz waktu ngetik fiction ini denger lagu itu. Setelah di terjemahin pake b. indo (buka2 kamus jepang) lagunya COCOK boook.

Tsukihana: *sweat drop* hmmm Ojou-sama Dark Angel itu kapan dilanjutin??

Shicchi: dark angel? yang mana tuh? *ojigi*

Tsukihana: Baka Ojou-sama! Yang fiction 100% OC ntu looooh…

Shicchi: hah, chapter 4 nanti-nanti dulu. Fiction Ichiruki Memories of nobody belum siap, I Love Him, She Love Him too juga.

Tsukihana: jyaaah….

Shicchi: sekedar pemberitahuan, di publishnya Dark Angel chapter 3 adalah terakhir kalinya readers mendaftar menjadi Original Chara (OC). Karena chapter 4 atau kemungkinan chapter 5 adalah last chapter~~~

Tsukihana: ya ya ya…

Shicchi: Saa, mata ne~~~

Special thanks for Irfan, Tuan Hentai Ivan Gates *jitaked*, my brotha Andika Elric, Hikari Kira, Yuki fuyuno, Chaterine Atmajaya a.k.a Yumi, Hikari-neesan, temen akademi, temen skul, temen Fan fiction, temen FB, dll, dsb, etc.


End file.
